Wide format, low resolution, high volume ink jet printers capable of producing print widths up to 13 inches wide at a resolution of 120 dpi have been available since the mid-1970s. See for example, the Kodak HSPS 2900.TM. ink jet printing system available from Eastman Kodak Co., Rochester, N.Y.
Recently, long array, high resolution, continuous ink jet print heads have been developed capable of producing a column of print 4 inches wide at a resolution of 240 dpi, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,647 issued Mar. 12, 1991 to Wood, et al.
To date, a high volume, high resolution, (greater than 200 dpi) wide format (greater than 12 inches) ink jet printer has not been available.